Angel of Blood
by Artemis de Libra
Summary: Anjos não podem amar. Mais ela quebrou as regras, e vai pagar muito caro por isso. Anjos não podem amar.Demônios, Sim.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:**Angel

**Casal Principal:** Sakura H. e Kakashi H.

**Tema:** Anjos e Demônios.

**Estilo:** Romance e um pouco de Drama.

**Completa:** Não

* * *

Boa Leitura...

_**Capitulo 1: Anjos não são imortais.**_

Olhou para ele mais uma vez. Não estava cansada. Não podia ficar cansada. Anjos não ficam cansados. Anjos não dormem. Anjos...  
Anjos não devem amar.  
Mais Ela quebrou as regras. Ela se apaixonou por aquele que devia proteger. Ela se deixou levar. Colocou sua missão de lado. Ela...  
Ela foi fraca.

_**What if I wateed to break**_

_**Laugh it all off is your face**_

_**What would you do.**_

(E se eu quiser terminar  
Rir de tudo na sua cara  
O que você faria?)

**_E se eu desmoronar?_**

**_Se não pudesse mais agüentar_**

**_O que você faria?_**

**_Come break me down!_**

**_Bury me, bury me!_**

**_I am finished whith you !_**

(Venha me destruir!

Me enterre,me enterre!

Eu terminei com você!)

Ela, tudo foi culpa dela... Ela não devia ter sido Fraca. Anjos não podem ser fracos. Anjos não devem chorar...  
Mais ela estava chorando. Suas lagrimas não eram lagrimas comuns. Eram lagrimas divinas. Lagrimas que deviam cair uma de cada vez. Para regar as almas humanas. Não deviam cair por apenas uma pessoa.  
E Ela chorava por ele. Apenas por ele.  
Ela Tentou não se apegar, tentou ignorar, tentou fingir que não era verdade. Que não o amava. Que não era Fraca...  
Mais ela falhou...  
E anjos não podem falhar.

_**Esse eu quisesse lutar?**_

_**Pelo resto da vida Implorar**_

_**O que você faria?**_

_**You say, you wanted more **_

_**What are you waiting for **_

_**I'm not running from you **_

(Você diz que queria mais

O que você está esperando?

Não estou correndo de você.)

Anjos devem proteger. Anjos não podem deixar nada acontecer a seu protegido...  
E ela deixou...  
Deixou acontecer à coisa mais grave que se pode fazer. Deixou ele sozinho. O abandonou. O esqueceu.  
Ela o deixou morrer. Ela não o protegeu. Foi orgulhosa, foi pecadora. Ela foi mesquinha, infantil. Ela apenas foi Humana.Ela então o viu pela ultima vez. Pálido, gélido, morto. Ela não estava mais ali para protegê-lo estava ali para buscar sua alma. E essa seria a última coisa que iria fazer. Estava sendo banida. Havia provado o pecado de pensar somente em si mesmo. Havia se esquecido dos outros. Havia se tornado Mortal.

**_Come break me down!_**

**_Bury me, bury me!_**

**_I am finished with you!_**

**_Look in my eyes!_**

**_You're killing me , killing me!_**

**_All I wated was you!_**

(Venha me destruir!

Me enterre, me enterre!

Eu terminei com você!

Olhe nos meus olhos!

Você está me matando me matando!

Tudo que eu queria era você.)

_**I tried to be someone else( Someone else)**_

_**But nothing seemed to change**_

_**I Know now ,this is who I really am inside!**_

_**Finally found myself! Fighting for a chance I Know now**_

_**THIS IS WHO REALLY AM!**_

(Eu tentei ser outra pessoa (outra pessoa)

Mas nada pareceu mudar

E eu sei agora, isto é o que eu realmente sou!

Finalmente eu me encontrei! Lutando por uma chance eu sei agora

ISTO É O QUE EU RREALMENTE SOU !)

Havia falhado uma única vez. Anjos não podem falhar, nunca. Anjos que falham são punidos. Eles perdem o direito de proteger os mortais. Eles deixam de existir...

Com ela não foi diferente. Ela deixou de existir. Ela se tornou apenas mais uma humana. Ela não se esforçou para ser perdoada.

Ela não queria lutar. Tudo havia acabado.

Ela podia vencer. Ficar pra sempre ao lado daquele a quem amava. Mais isso não aconteceu. Ela havia errado, havia aceitado o exílio como uma criança aceita um abraço da mãe. Agora ele já não era importante. Agora era apenas mais uma mortal. Sabia que não havia anjos a vigiando.

Agora quem sabe, ela faça a coisa certa. E Possa voltar para o seu lugar.

Mais agora o céu não pertencia mais a ela, Agora era a vez do seu protegido proteger. E Ela sabia que Uchiha Sasuke não a protegeria. Anjos exilados não merecem proteção. Sabia que estava sozinha.

E mais uma vez estava errada. Havia alguém a vigiando, zelando seus passos. Seguindo seus pensamentos. Mais ele não era anjo nem mortal. Ele era um demônio. E demônios podem se apaixonar.

Agora não era mais um anjo. Agora ela era Sakura Haruno.

E Seu protetor era apenas mais um demônio exilado, Hatake Kakashi.

_**Come break me down!**_

_**Bury me , bury me**_

_**I am finished whith you!**_

_**(You! You!)**_

_**Look my eyes!**_

_**Eou're killing me , killing me**_

_**All I Wanted was you**_

(Venha me destruir!

Me enterre, me enterre!

Eu terminei com você

(Você! Você!)

Olhe nos meus olhos!

Você está me matando, me matando!

Tudo o que eu queria era você)

* * *

**Continua...  
****Olá o/  
****Essa fic é um presente para a Haru-chan. Que eu estou devendo desde o ano passado XD  
****A Continuação? Em breve sai  
****Mais não deixem de comentar  
****Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

He's a stranger to some

**He's a stranger to some**

**And a vision to none**

**He can never get enough,**

**Get enough of the world**

Ele é um estranho para alguns

E uma visão pra ninguém

Ele nunca se cansa,

Se cansa do mundo

Não era possivel ver o sorriso em seus lábios. Mais seu olhar demonstrava que estava feliz, Muito feliz.

Havia outro anjo caído na terra. Havia mais alguém que havia quebrado as regras.

Mais, diferente dele. Havia quebrado as regras celestiais.

Talvez mais tarde poderia fazer uma visitinha a esse anjo, para descobrir o motivo pelo qual foi banido. Mais agora estava ocupado.

Estava assistindo uma briga que havia provocado. Como as pessoas são tolas. Brigam por qualquer motivo fútil. Havia cumprido o seu dever. Havia criado aquela briga. Havia feito algumas pessoas infelizes.

Havia feito a sua parte como demônio. Era tão bom ver as pessoas com ódio, raiva, repletas de ganância, luxuria ou dor.

Agora já podia ir ver o novo visitante. A briga havia acabado. Seria bom irritar um anjo banido. Será que haveria alguém o protegendo? Assim ficaria mais difícil. Mais serviria apenas para aumentar o prazer de pertubá-lo.

Se Afastou das sombras. Agora era possivel ver que o demônio possuía cabelo pratead, o olho esquerdo preto e o direito vermelho. Não era possivel ver o resto de seu rosto. Estava coberto por um pano preto, quase uma máscara. As poucas pessoas que viram o seu rosto acabaram mortas.

Ainda podia se lembrar da sua ultima vitima. Divertido, era a palavra exata. Foi Divertido matar-la. Podia ainda vê-la pedido ajuda aos céus. Buscando ar. Tentando inutilmente ajuda. Novamente seus olhos adiquiriram o brilho de felicidade. Ainda se lembrava das ultimas palavra do pobre jovem

_"-Por quê?"_

_"-Porque é divertido, ver as pessoas sofrerem. Principalmente quando estão abandonadas de seus anjos..."_

Então o viu fechar os olhos, olhos tão negros quanto o seu. Então se lembrou do enterro, havia varias pessoas ali, ninguém o havia reparado. Pode ver as pessoas chorando em volta do caixão. Uma mulher estava de bruços sobre o corpo, não era possível escutar o que ela dizia. Mais sabia que pedia que seu filho voltasse. Ao seu lado era possível ver o rostos sérios do pai e do irmão. Havia varias pessoas. Um garoto loiro chorava em um canto acompanhado de uma garota de olhos perolados. Todos choravam. Podia sentir que alguns agradeciam pela morte do garoto. Outros fingiam chorar, mais riam por dentro. Riam da desgraça da família que havia perdido seu filho. Porque sabiam que agora estavam fracos. E então poderiam conseguir o que queriam.

Foi então que sentiu a presença angelical naquele local. Tentou localizar o anjo. Mais então viu a aura de tristeza voltar a se instalar no local.

**For a fortune queen**

**But it's hard to amend**

**How it ends and**

**On his face is a map of the world**

**(A map of the world)**

**On his face is a map of the world**

**(A map of the world)**

**From yesterday, it's coming!**

**From yesterday, the fear!**

**From yesterday, it calls him**

**Fighting off the world all around he can pay**

**attention**

Para uma rainha afortunada

Mas é difícil corrigir

Como termina e começa

Em sua face tem a o mapa do mundo

(o mapa do mundo)

Em sua face tem o mapa do mundo

(o mapa do mundo)

De ontem, está vindo!

De ontem, o medo!

De ontem, o chama

Lutando com todo o mundo sem prestar atenção

Já havia acreditado em anjos.Pensou que um dia o seu anjo o viria salvar, no dia de sua morte. Sim, já havia sido mortal. Já havia sofrido. Mais seu anjo não apareceu para lhe livrar da dor. Para lhe levar sua alma. Seu anjo nunca apareceu. Então se tornou um demônio. Mais sua alma não saiu da terra. Ficava ali vagando entre os vivo. Se passando por um deles. Era por isso que gostava de acabar com a vida daquelas pessoas que têm anjos para os proteger. Não por diversão. Por inveja, Pois elas sempre terão alguém para lhe proteger. Ele estava sozinho naquela noite. Era uma noite fria. Tão gélida que parece ter tomado seu coração. Então foi morto. Morte que até hoje não teve seu fim verdadeiro. Nunca perdoou seu assassino. Nunca se perdoou pela sua morte.

Olhou ao seu redor. Seus pés o haviam levado para o local onde estavam suas piores recordações. Foi ali naquele beco escuro que havia sido morto. Três tiros, diretos no coração. Uma morte Rápida, mais que mesmo assim lhe provocou dor. Não foi uma dor física. Mais uma dor na alma. Havia sido abandonado, esquecido. Mais uma vez...

Seus olhos por instante demonstraram piedade. Mais foi apenas por um instante. Pois pouco depois só havia um brilho frio. Um brilho repleto de ódio.

Pegou um pequeno isqueiro. E acendeu um pedaço de papelão e jogou em direção ao lixo. Não havia ninguém ali. Sempre estava vazio. Então viu as chamas se espalharem. Podia sentir o calor do fogo. Mais sabia que aquele calor nunca seria suficiente para espantar o frio que se apossava de sua alma.

**On a mountain, a city, not a gold, nor blood**

**He can learn, see the life that it turn**

**From the count to the one**

**He's decided when he's done with the air**

Numa montanha, uma cidade, não é de ouro, nem de

sangue

Ele aprende, a ver em que vida se tornou

Desde a contagem do um

Ele decidiu quando acabar com o ar

Seguiu em direção a vários prédios. Agora faria uma visitinha a outra pessoa. O anjo poderia esperar, poderia ficar para depois. Como ele havia ficado. Agora iria apenas se divertir mais um pouco.

As ruas começavam a ficar cheias. Pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro rapidamente. Queriam chegar logo em casa. Se jogarem em suas camas macias. Mais ele já estava em casa. As ruas eram seu lar. Ali era o seu lugar. Olhou ao seu redor. Ninguém parecia nota-lo. Sempre andava calado, devagar. Então viu uma criança o observando. Os olhos castanhos da criança eram doces. Tão inocente, não sabia o perigo que estava se metendo. Então viu a pequena garotinha sorrir para ele. E se afastar junto da sua mãe.

Seu coração por um instante amoleceu. Mais isso logo passou. Crianças são tolas e ingênuas. E aquela era um bom exemplo disso. Continuou a caminhar até chegar ao local onde se encontrava a vitima. Uma mulher observava seu marido com uma amante. Ela o havia seguido. Então começou a cochichar no ouvido da mulher:

"-Vê? Ele não respeita seu casamento. Não está te respeitando, vá lá. Acabe com isso. Mate-os! Acabe de uma vez com os seus sofrimentos. Ele está Te traindo. Vamos…"

Pouco depois a mulher retira o revolver da bolsa que carregava. E vai até o onde o marido estava com a amante. Pode-se escutar gritos e então tudo se calou após o barrulho de um tiro. Então viu a mulher, estava caida no chão em um a poça de sangue. O marido estava desesperado. Tentou fazer alguma coisa, mais não adiantava. Entao também se matou. A amante por sua vez ao escutar o barrulho das sirenes da policia. Também se matou com medo que a culpa do assassinato caisse sobre ela.

Sorriu três mortes com apenas um golpe. Isso era bom, muito bom. Agora podia fazer uma visitinha ao anjo. Saiu do pequeno escritório no momento em que a policia chegava.

**On his face is a map of the world**

**(A map of the world)**

**On his face is a map of the world**

**(A map of the world)**

Em sua face tem a o mapa do mundo

(o mapa do mundo)

Em sua face tem o mapa do mundo

(o mapa do mundo)

Seguiu em direção a um bairro residencial aos pouco os prédios davam lugar as casas.

Entrou em uma casa de portão verde esmeralda. As paredes delicadamente pintadas de amarelo claro davam a aquele lugar uma vista interessante. Bateu na porta, não estava acostumado a fazer isso mais não tinha opção.

Pouco depois a porta se abriu e uma garota de olhos verdes o observava curiosamente.

"-O que você quer?"

"Pensei que anjos eram mais educados. E estou querendo conversar com você."

"-Como você sabe quem sou eu?"

"-Sou Hakate Kakashi, serei seu mais novo anjo da guarda."

"- Bem agora me chamo Sakura Haruno, Entre"

Viu que ao abrir a porta ela estava com os pulsos enfaixados e o cabelo rosa molhado.

'-Diga-me o que aconteceu para você ser banida para a Terra?"

"-Me apaixonei pelo meu protegido..."

"-Mais não foi isso que te baniu foi?"

"-Não, Eu o abandonei... Eu o matei..."

Então viu a garota de cabelo rosa chorar. Lagrimas caiam delicadamente pelo rosto pálido da jovem.

"-Chorar não vai te levar de volta para o céu..."

"-Sinto muito. Mais ainda não me acostumei com a idéia."

"-Tudo bem, Mais então o que sabe sobre essa garota que você reencarnou?"

"-Quando acordei estava dentro da banheira, provavelmente a pobre jovem se afogou. Já que a tentativa de cortar os pulsos falhou..."

Viu ela erguer os pulsos enfaixados. Sem nenhum requisito de Sangue.

"-Alguma ideia porque ela fez isso?"

"-Certamente por não ter um anjo para lhe proteger..."

Lagrimas voltaram aos olhos da jovem. Será que seu anjo também se sentia culpado por te-lo deixado? Por tê-lo abandonado naquela noite fria? Claro que não! Seu anjo nunca sentiu remorso. Afinal ele nunca o buscou ou tentou amenizar a dor de sua morte.

"-Sinto muito mais agora preciso ir. Tente seguir uma vida normal. Voltarei em breve para podemos conversar mais e quem sabe te explique um pouco da vida terrena."

"-Está bem, Obrigada."

Não respondeu. Saiu rapidamente da casa onde se encontrava a garota. Agora as casas novamente davam lugar ao prédios. Voltou ao mesmo beco. As cinzas ainda pareciam guardar os resto do calor das chamas.

**From yesterday, it's coming!**

**From yesterday, the fear!**

**F****rom yesterday, it calls him**

**Fighting off the world all around he can pay**

**attention**

**Fighting off the world all around he can pay**

**attention**

**Fighting off the world all around he can pay**

**attention**

**Fighting off the world all around he can pay**

**attention**

De ontem, está vindo!

De ontem, o medo!

de ontem, o chama

Lutando com todo o mundo sem prestar atenção

Lutando com todo o mundo sem prestar atenção

Lutando com todo o mundo sem prestar atenção

Lutando com todo o mundo sem prestar atenção

**On his face is a map of the world**

Em sua face tem o mapa do mundo

Olhou para o céu. As nuvens cinza davam um bonito contraste ao céu azul da noite.

"-Por quê? Por que você me abandonou e transformou a minha vida nesse inferno? Anjos deviam proteger e guardar as almas mortais. Então porque o meu anjo não me protegeu? Por que não veio me buscar para acabar com o meu sofrimento? Por quê?! POR QUÊ?!

Caiu de joelhos próximo as cinzas e os ultimos vestigios de fogo. Apertou fortemente o seu peito. Lembrou-se dos olhos doces da criança. Do sorriso sincero. Então se lembrou da sua propria vida.

Tinha uma vida perfeita. Tinha uma namorada perfeita. Tinha uma condição financeira ótima. Então por que tudo acabou tão rápido?

Sentiu uma mão sobre o seu ombro. Virou-se e viu a mesma criança que virá um pouco mais cedo. Podia ver agora o quanto era pálida. Era uma palidez doentia. Mais mesmo assim seus olhos castanhos continuavam com o mesmo brilho doce e ingênuo. Quase um brilho angelical.

"-Por que o senhor ta chorando moço? Tá machucado?

"-Meus machucados não são externos."

"-Moço posso ficar aqui com você?"

"-Porque não vai pra casa?"

"-Eu não tenho casa. Os anjos os buscaram. Minha mamãe saiu de casa dizendo que iria acabar com tudo e depois que chegamos das compras. Ai chegou uma moça lá em casa. Depois chegou um moço da polícia lá em casa e disse pra moça que tava lá que eles tavam mortos. Ai me levaram pra um lugar muito ruim e eu encontrei o senhor..."

Então a cena da sua ultima vitima lhe veio na mente. Eram os pais daquela criança. Havia acabado com a vida dela. Assim Como acabaram com a sua.

"-Sabia que não se pode falar com estranhos? E se eu fosse um homem mal que matasse criancinhas?"

"-O senhor não parece mal e tava chorando..."

Abaixou sua mascara e mostrou seu olho vermelho. Pode ver a criança tremer um pouco. Mais mesmo assim permanecia ali. Olhou dentro dos olhos da criança e pode ver o que ela estava sentido, estava com medo, sozinha em um mundo desconhecido. Estava perdida. Sem ninguém. Assim como ele estava...

"-Como se chama?"

"-Haku. E o seu moço?

"-Kakashi. Está com fome?"

Percebeu a hesitação do garoto.

"-Eu não te vou fazer mal Prometo."

O Garoto pegou em sua mão. E Novamente seguiram rumo ao bairro residencial. Pouco a pouco casas das mais diferentes formas apareceram...

E parecia que o gelo de seu coração começava a derreter.

**From yesterday, it's coming!**

**From yesterday, the fear!**

**From yesterday, it calls him**

**Fighting off the world all around, he can pay**

**attention**

**From yesterday,**

**From yesterday,**

**From yesterday, the fear**

**From yesterday,**

**From yesterday**

**Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention**

De ontem, está vindo!

De ontem, o medo!

de ontem, o chama

Lutando com todo o mundo sem prestar atenção

de ontem,

de ontem,

de ontem, o medo

de ontem,

de ontem

Lutando com todo o mundo sem prestar atenção

**Continua...**

**Oi o/ **

**Espero que tenham gostado **

**Desculpem a super demora '**

**Tava super corrido...**

**Prometo atualizar mais rapido o proximo capitulo **

**Até o proximo **

**bjus **


End file.
